


Family magic show

by EndlessFangirl



Series: Sengen Week 2020- 2021 [5]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chelsea is also adopted by Sengen, Day 5, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen and Senkuu being Suika parents, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, Sengen week, magic show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl
Summary: Suika and Chelsea rushed into the kitchen with way too big of a grin for just going to the grocery store.“Hey Papa, we’re going to your show,” Suika stated.“Oh? Isn’t a bit past your bedtime Suika?” Gen asked his youngest.“Dad said it was ok,” Suika profoundly said.“Ohhh really?” Gen said.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen Week 2020- 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080845
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Sengen Week 2020-2021





	Family magic show

**Author's Note:**

> The paparazzi suck.

“10 minutes until showtime Mr. Asagiri,” An intern said.

“Ahh thank you Aoi chan,” Gen thanked the intern.

  
  


It was a lovely Saturday evening. Senkuu was out with Chelsea and Suika while Gen was home getting dinner ready. Saturdays were Gen’s performance days. 10 pm every Saturday was when Gen’s show was set to air, so every Saturday night Gen could make dinner earlier the usual and then go to the filming studio while Senkuu and the kids watched from the Tv. Well, at least that was the plan. Gen heard the door open and close and then 3 pairs of feet stepped in. Gen heard a lot of exciting mumbling from the entrance.

“Were home,” Senkuu called.

“Welcome home. How was it?” Gen called back.

“The lines were longer than expected,” Senkuu sighed.

Suika and Chelsea excitedly rushed into the kitchen with way too big of a grin for just going to the grocery store.

“Hey Papa, we’re going to your show,” Suika stated.

“Oh? Isn’t a bit past your bedtime Suika?” Gen asked his youngest.

“Dad said it was ok,” Suika profoundly said.

“Ohhh really?” Gen said.

“They really wanted to go so we got some tickets weeks ago,” Senkuu explained.

“And you didn’t tell me?” Gen raised an eyebrow at his kids

“Dad told us not to,” Chelsea blurted out.

“Ohhhh did he now?” Gen glared at his husband coming around the corner.

“He said he wanted to surprise you,” Suika explained. “He said it’d be a nice surprise,”

Gen chuckled. He had thought before about bringing the kids to a show but didn’t know if it was ok to be up so late and… the paparazzi are always there. “Well, I’m glad you're coming,” Gen bent his knees to be at his kid's level. “But next time we’re surprising your Dad ok?” Gen whispered to his kids.

They both nodded with sly grins on their faces.

_I wonder where they learned that._

“Now wash up, dinner is almost ready,” Gen told them standing back up.

“Ok Papa,”

“Beat you to the bathroom Suika,” 

Senkuu put the bag of groceries on the counter. “Surprised?” Senkuu asked.

“What happened to the kids would pass out?” Gen asked as he plated the food.

“I guess we just have to make sure they don’t wake up on the ride home,” Senkuu snickered. “So, I’ll drive,”

“Hmh thanks, dear,” Gen hummed. “Hey wait! Was that an insult?”

Senkuu chakled in response. 

“But really Senkuu chan, what about the paparazzi?” Gen hesitated. “They already think we're dating. If they see you with the kids…,”

“It’ll be fine, they won’t find out,”

“Magic show, Magic show!” The two girls cheered on their way to the car.

Suika and Chelsea got into the back of the car and Suika got into her car seat by herself. Normally she would protest to it but that a peep out of the youngest of how anything the contraption was. Senkuu and Gen got in the front of the car and Senkuu sat on the right behind the wheel. The family was pulling out of the driveway.

“Ahhh, we're going to see one of Papa’s shows live,” The girls squealed in the back.

“It’s a long ride to the studio so you girls have to be patient ok?” Gen explained.

“Hmh!” The two girls hummed in response.

“And no yelling at the show either. Your Papa will be on live Tv so make sure your respectful,”

“Yes dad,” The children sighed.

  
  


“Wow look, dad,” Suika whispered, pointing at Gen who came on the stage that was illuminated with a bunch of stage lights with one of his normal over the top outfits. 

Gen walked out on stage with a dark green tailcoat, blank pants, white undershirt, and a white masquerade mask. 

“Hey dad that’s the shade of green like your hair,” Chelsea whispered.

“That little…,” Senkuu felt a wave of heat rush to his face.

Senkuu felt like an idiot. They’ve been married for years and still, sometimes Gen’s beauty would leave him speechless. It was like they were back in college.

Gen took a bow at the front of the stage. People in the audience clapped for Gen.

“Hello everyone! And yes even you,” Gen proclaimed raising up from his bow. “Tonight, I shall…,”

“Amaze you with tricks and magic, the likes of you’ve never seen before,” Suika and Chelsea whispered to each other.

“Seen before,” Gen finished his sentence.

The night was full of “magic” and Gen wowed the audience with some tricks Gen had tried on Senkuu earlier that week, but that didn’t stop the kids looking like they just saw Gen starting flying in front of them. It was halfway through that Suika started yawning and then Chelsea was also giving in to her tiredness as well. 

“Well good night everyone! I hope you had a magical evening, and wish you all a good night,” Gen took a bow before the fog machine activated, and when the fog cleared Gen was no longer on stage. The audience stood up and clapped. Senkuu did the same as the audience before sitting back down, looking at his passed out kids. Now came the second hardest part of the night.

“And that was our show for the night, now everyone, please make your back to your cars safely,” a voice over the speakers said.

Senkuu nudged the two girls awake. “Come on time to go,”

“Huh? What about Papa?” Suika rubbed her eye.

“We’ll wait for Papa in the car ok?” Senkuu told the kids.

“Hmh? Why are you in such a rush Dad?” Chelsea bluntly asked.

“Tell you in the car ok?” Senkuu replied.

Suika and Chelsea got out of their chairs and walked to the doors out of the stage. Senkuu hoped the paparazzi hadn’t caught wind of him and his family being at the show. Senkuu opened the door at him and his kids were swapped with cameras and lights.

“Mr. Ishigami,”

“Mr. Ishigami,”

“Mr. Ishigami,”

“Is it true you are dating Asagiri Gen?”

“Do you love Mr. Asagiri?”

“Is it true you are having an affair with Mr. Asagiri?”

Senkuu closed his eyes half shut to try and block out the flashing lights. Senkuu took his kid’s hands and tried to push his way through.

“Is it true you two are in a sexual relationship?”

“Whose kids are those?”

“Do you have a wife?”

“D- dad… ,” Suika mumbled.

“Is it true you are using Mr. Asagiri for fame?”

“What’s your relationship to Mr. Asagiri?” 

Senkuu felt his kids huddle in closer to Senkuu’s side. Suika was tightening her grip on her father’s hand.

“You leave my Dad alone!” Chelsea yelled.

“Are the kids Mr. Asagiri?”

“Do you love Mr. Asagiri?”

“How do you react to the claims of you and Mr. Asagiri are in a homosexual relationship,”

“No comment,” Senkuu shouted.

“D- d-aadd,” Suika started to tear up.

The paparazzi loved that because they started to take more pictures of the crying Suika. Senkuu finally made it to his car and got into the driver’s seat. Senkuu parked at a nearby gas station where he was going to meet Gen.

“Hey Suika are you alright?” Senkuu asked from the front seat.

“D- ad what are they talking about?” Suika sobbed.

“They asked such weird questions like if you had a wife and who are we? But you and Papa are together and we’re your kids… You and Papa’s kids right? And they kept asking if you loved Papa”

“Suika, me and Papa love each other very much and of course you're our child. I and Papa love both you and Chelsea very much but,... Those people can’t know about me and Papa ok?” Senkuu explained turning to look at the kids in the back seat. 

“But why not?” Suika asked as she tried to wipe off her tears.

“Because I and Papa don’t want you to have to go through that kind of thing,” Senkuu tried to explain. “I and Papa have to go through his almost every day,”

“Every day?” Chelsea questioned.

“They just want some kind of gossip about your Papa. They don’t really care about who they have to pester,”

“There were so many lights,” Suika still cried.

Chelsea unbuckled and went to hug her sister. Senkuu placed his hand on Suika’s knee and rubbed in circles trying to help calm her down.

Suika had tuckered herself out after crying and fell asleep in her car seat. Chelsea also fell asleep in the back. Senkuu sighed looking out the windshield. Maybe it was a bad idea to take the girls out to the show. _Dang it._

_Knock_

Senkuu unlocked the passenger side door and Gen stepped into the car. He had a mask and black baseball hat on to hide his strange haircut.

“What’s wrong Senkuu chan?” Gen asked, taking off the accessories. 

“The paparazzi got to them,” Senkuu grunted. “Bastard made Suika tear up too,”

“Oh…,” Gen turned around to See a puffy-eyed Suika hold Chelsea’s hand. “Senkuu chan I’m so sorry,”

“It’s not your fault. It’s those damn gossip rags’ fault,” Senkuu kept his voice so as to not wake the kids in the back. “Making Suika cry like that,”

Gen rested his hand on top of his husband’s. “You also seemed quite worked up about this Senkuu chan,”

“They kept asking If I loved you and if we’re dating. I wanted to shout at them to shut up and leave me and the kids alone,” Senkuu grumbled. “One even asked if I was having an affair with you, and that’s just not something you want to be asked about your own husband,”

Gen titled Senkuu’s face to face him. “I know they can be annoying but I’m glad you guys came to the show tonight if that means anything. It really meant the world to me,”

Senkuu ran his hand through the long part of Gen’s hair and tucked it gently behind his ear.

“The kids looked pretty happy too,” Senkuu added.

“Hmh good,” Gen hummed.

The two connected their lips in a delicate kiss.

“You looked pretty damn good in that suit, mentalist,” Senkuu teased, their lips still touching.

“Oh really now?” Gen hummed. “Did you get all red in the face?”

“Shut up you idiot,”

“Nope,” Gen giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Next fanfic on 1/3  
> Twitter :@Endlessao3  
> Tumblr :@endlessfangirlao3


End file.
